Forever & Always
by madisonreneekay
Summary: "Janell ... I'm sorry it had to end like this for us. I told you before and I need you to remember, I will love you forever and always. Keep me in your heart until the end. I wanted us to start a life together, with our own children. I'm sorry it ended. I will always be with you .. forever and always."


**Hey(: Sorry, but I forgot to put this desclaimer (: I DID NOT WRITE THIS. My best frined Janell wrote this. (: She is a friggin creative genius, so of course it is way better than anything I could've wrote. (; Enjoy! Please review (:**

**Ps. Before anybody asks, yes this is a one shot! Love ya. xoxo**

I sat anxiously at the kitchen table waiting for my fiance, Randy, to come home. He said he had to work late tonight but that he would try and be home early. I had important news to tell him that I couldn't wait any longer to tell him.

A half hour had passed and i was starting to get nervous. I tried to calm myself down but I was thinking too quickly. When will be home? He said he would be here half an hour ago . He never lies, I thought to myself quietly. Finally an hour had passed by when I heard the phone ring. I rushed into the living room to get it. It was John, Randy's best friend.

"Hello?" I answered with a quiet voice.

"Janell? It's John. Something's happened.." I could tell by the way he spoke something terrible had happened.

"What? .. John, what happened."

"Janell, I need you stay calm." He was now speaking with a hushed voice.

"John .. what happened. Is Randy okay? Where is he? Have you seen him? He was supposed to be-" But i was cut off.

"Randy was..." He couldn't finish the sentence and I could hear him breathing heavily like he had just finished crying.

"Randy was what John!" I held my stomach and could feel the tears starting to well up and thinking of the worst.

"Randy was in a car accident"

My heart stopped.

I heard the echo of the phone bang on the hardwood floor. My heart racing, my breathing fast paced, my body shaking. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

I could hear John on the other line yelling my name hoping I hadn't fainted. I felt nauseated and sick to my stomach.

I knelt down slowly and picked up the phone. I took a deep breath & spoke quietly into the phone. "Yes, I'm here. John what happened." I tried to hold the tears back.

"Janell, I think its best if you come down to the hospital right away... It's not good."

"Okay." Was all I could get out.

"Please be careful, don't get yourself admitted as well. I love you sis."

"Love you too." John wasn't only Randy's best friend, but also my brother.

I hung up the phone, grabbed my keys and walked out of the house. I looked like a bum but didn't care, not when it came down to Randy. I couldn't believe this was happening to us. We were supposed to start a life together. A fresh and new beginning. Now it was all gone in the blink of an eye.

*Flashback to December 24th, 2011*

Randy & I were sitting on a white bench in the park. Our park. It's where we first laid on eyes on each other and I guess you could say it was love at first sight. He was very sweet & caring, not like the other jerks I dated. Soon, our love was strong and no one could break us apart. I was sitting on his lap and our fingers were entwined with each others. He would always say that he wanted kids and would look at me with a smirk on his face. That smirk killed me every time. His bright blue eyes, the way his lips lifted at the sides, his snow white teeth. It was perfect.

We had been talking for hours on that white bench. Talking about anything and everything. Finally, he stopped talking. I looked at him and said "Babe, what's wrong?"

He just looked at me, smiled, & said, "I have something to ask you."

I replied: "Okay, what is it?" He told me to stand up, so I did. He took my hands in his and kneeled down on one knee. I gasped & smiled. He looked me straight in the eyes and said exactly this: "Babe, from the moment I met you, everything changed. I knew I had to get you, whatever the pain. I had to take you and make you mine no matter what. I love you, forever and always .." Then he stopped and smiled. "Janell Nicole Linfernal. That's a beautiful name. But .. I think I like Janell Nicole Orton just a tad bit better." I looked at him, tears starting to stream down my face. The next thing he said was one of the best moments of my life. "Janell, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife? Will you marry me?"

My stomach fluttered with butterflies. I couldn't stop smiling & simply said "Yes!" I was thinking about what he had just asked me. "Of course! Ten times yes!" He picked me up and spun me around. He looked into my eyes & said "Forever & always." & he kissed me slowly like it was our last.

*Back to present day*

It seemed like the cars were going slow and wouldn't move. My mind was messing with me and kept giving me horrible thoughts that Randy was dead. Then I thought about what I could have done to save him. Maybe call earlier or tell him the big news tomorrow. Anything and everything was going through my mind.

I finally reached the parking lot of the hospital. I took the keys out of the ignition, opened the car and ran through the doors. I stood in front of the front desk and said "Randy Orton."

The lady sitting behind the desk looked up at me, then at the computer. She said "He's in ICU, floor 4 room 401." Thank you was all I said as I ran towards the elevators. My heart was starting to beat harder, faster. My head was spinning and I felt like I was going to faint. I held on to the side bars for support, my knees weakening. The elevators doors opened slowly & John stood there with open arms. I jumped into them and he held me. His muscular arms held me tight and I could feel his breath on my neck.

"Where is he?" Was all i could manage.

"I think its best if you don-"

"John, where is he." It wasnt a question anymore, but a demand.

John gave a sigh and said "Down the hall, third door on the left. He looks fine from the outside, but its all internally. Sis, do you want me to go with you?"

I took a deep breath, shook my head no and started down the hall. It felt like the longest walk of my life. I reached the door, put my hand on the doorknob, turned it and took a step inside the room.

I closed the door behind me & couldn't look at anything but the ground, afraid of what would stand before me. I continued walking forward & could finally look up at the almost lifeless body that lay before me. I walked up to the bed and took in Randy's body. John was right. He only had a few bruises and cuts in some places. I was afraid for what was going on inside his body when I heard my name, faint and quiet.

"Janell..."

He could talk.

My heart skipped a beat & I gasped and gave him a small smile. "Hey babe, you look great."

He chuckled a bit which was what i was going for. "Thanks .. I'm sorry."

"For what, there's nothing to be sorry for. If it wasn't for me you'd still be at work with John" I didn't understand what he was sorry for.

"I'm sorry I couldn't make it home, what did you want to tell me babe?"

I thought of what I needed to tell him & said " That doesn't matter now, what matters to me right now is you."

"Don't worry about me."

I was furious. He always did this, told me not to worry when I should worry the most. "Don't worry? Randy, you're lying in a hospital bed struggling for your life & you're telling me not to worry? Babe please."

He smirked and everything went away. I thought about the park when he first flashed smirk at me and I melted.

"I love you .. forever & always." He said before he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

"Love you too." I brushed my fingers against his skin, which was ice cold. I pulled his blanket up to his chest and layed next to him. I didn't want to leave him, not now, not ever.

The next thing I knew John was shaking me to wake up. I shot up and the first thing I did was make sure Randy was still next to me, he was. "Janell, the doctors need Randy for a second to run some tests."

I shook my head and closed my eyes again and squeezed Randy closer to me.

"Janell please, it won't be long. They need to do this to see what's going on internally."

I thought about it and sat up and stared at my fiance's face. "Fine." Was all I said to him. I turned to Randy and said "I'll be back babe." & I could see him kind of make me a smile. I left the room and went out to the waiting room where I froze in my tracks and started sobbing.

I felt John's arms embrace me from the back. He held me tight and didn't let go for a while, I didn't want him to. My big brother was the only person who made me feel whole, other than Randy. I could tell him anything. I was staining his shirt with tears but I knew he didn't care.

I met Randy's family in the waiting room. I started crying all over again and his family were trying to calm me down. Well, his dad mostly because his mother was the same way. All we could do now was wait.

It felt like hours before the doctors stepped out. John & I immediately stood up and I ran over to the doctors and asked what happened. It wasn't good news.

My life had just ended.

I felt like my heart had broken into two. I couldn't breathe, I was hyperventilating. John caught me right before I fell to the ground. He held me like he did before & I turned my head into his chest. Immediately, memories flooded my head. When Randy & I first met in the park, our first date, when he proposed, everything. I couldn't stop crying, no, more like screaming.

The doctors didn't know what to do. I heard one say "Mrs. Orton.." The name crushed my heart even more because I knew that would never happen. Randy was gone forever and he was never coming back. "Mr. Orton left you a note." I shot my head up and looked at the docotor. He handed me a folded piece of paper. I took it in my shaky hands and opened it slowly. I noticed the familiar handwriting of Randy & the tears started streaming down my face again. The note read: Janell ... I'm sorry it had to end like this for us. I told you before and I need you to remember, I will love you forever and always. Keep me in your heart until the end. I wanted us to start a life together, with our own children. I'm sorry it ended. I will always be with you .. forever and always." I folded the paper and out it in my pocket. I turned back into John's chest again & started sobbing again.

My life was gone. Done. I didn't know where to go from here. My fiance was gone, he was gone and I couldn't bring him back. I couldn't move .. then I thought about what Randy said in the note & thought about what I was going to tell him before everything happened. My hand immediately fell to my stomach. I felt the small bump under my sweatshirt and said "He will always be with us baby," while smiling. My life wasnt done. It was just starting over.


End file.
